


Late Night Conversations

by Drowsylousy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsylousy/pseuds/Drowsylousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sharing a bed fixed everything between Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Just some romantic nonsense I wrote, because we all needed it. Hope you enjoy it!

Tony didn't knew the place a lot, so he found himself going to the same spot he had been that evening, chopping wood with Captain America. It was darker outside than he would have expected, seeing that the moon was bright and big up in the sky, and it wasn't even midnight. He should have listened to Bruce, shouldn't he? He was very well able to feel the silent judging and disapproval from all his teammates. Steve's specially wasn't so silent at all. All he wanted was to protect /them/. Everyone, for that matter. But he fucked up, as usual, and now everyone was under threat. They needed to fix it. HE needed to fix it. But he realized he couldn't do anything else until morning so he should probably try to sleep it off for the night.  
  
When he returned inside the house he learned that Natasha had taken the guest room with Bruce, a bummer, really. He was going for the sofa but Fury was already there  
-Hope you weren't planning to take the sofa, Stark - he mumbled, not bothering to open his eye. Then he bumped on Clint in the hallway. He was carrying a cup of something hot and spoke faking surprise  
-Apparently he sleeps with the eyepatch on.  
\- I know - they both smirked at the joke  
-Go to sleep already, it's gonna be a long day  
-I'm going mom. As soon as I discover where to.  
-Oh. The kids are sleeping together so you can take the room down the hall  
-Thanks, Katniss - he said, giving him a few palms in the shoulder right before heading towards his newly assigned room  
-I liked Legolas better - Clint mumbled, disappearing into what Tony presumed was the main room.  
  
The room was only lit with the moon light. He kicked a hot wheels car in his way in.  
-You skipped dinner  
A well known voice came from the bed across the room. He didn't realized earlier that the only one left to share a room with was Steve, so he froze for a second.  
-Eh? Ah... Yeah.  
He scratched the back of his head and heard Steve moving in between the sheets, making room for him. He couldn't see not even his full silhouette.  
-I didn't knew if you were coming back  
-I needed to think  
They didn't say anything else. Tony took his shoes off and the shirt he had been wearing open, then got into the bed. It was a tiny bed, or Steve was wider than he had imagined... Not that he had been thinking about that, right? He thought it was gonna be a long night, used as he was to sleep so early and with so much in his head, but he was the first one to fall asleep.  
  
_/"You could've save us. You could've done more. Why didn't you do more?" The only thing worse than seeing him like that was seeing the life scape from him without being able to do anything. What had he done?/_  
  
He jerked awake, sitting In the bed, sweaty and agitated. Again, it was just a dream but he couldn't help feeling it was a premonition. And what would he do then? He realized he was right next to Steve and was tempted to reach his chest with his hand just to be sure he was ok, but instead he just remained silent, trying to hear his breathing.  
-Bad dream?  
-Uh? - Thanks god he didn't, he thought. He hadn't realized he was awake. -Yeah... Sorry, did I wake you?  
-I can't sleep  
Tony sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair then leaning back on the bed, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.  
-What was it?  
-Mhm?  
-The bad dream  
-Oh. - he remained silent for a while, not sure what to say - That little witch's still working my head - he smirked, realizing he had almost quoted Fury.  
Steve made a sound with his throat making it clear that he heard him, but went silent again. Then, after a while, he spoke softly.  
-The war.  
-Uh?  
-That's what she tricked me with.  
-Wars can be scary -he replied  
Steve shook his head. -It wasn't the war exactly. It was... winning it.  
The dark haired man turned to see him with a crooked eyebrow. Steve didn't needed to turn to see it. -...Being able to pretend to have a life after all of it? Returning, seeing Peggy...  
-That actually sounds... Nice  
-It was. But it was just a dream.  
Tony smirked faintly  
-Then I realized I wouldn't be able to do it. - he giggled without humor- it's actually good to have waken up in this age  
-Ultron's age? Really?  
-... It's not the age of Ultron  
-You sure?  
Steve turned to face him and only until then was Tony able to see him under the thin light. He had his blond hair a little bit ruffled and a concerned look on those impossible blue eyes. Tony shook his head, thoughtful  
-She didn't tricked me. She SHOWED me.  
-What did you see?  
-You. - he turned to face him too- ...I mean, all of you. Dead.  
-We're not going to die, Tony. We'll figure something out.  
-How can you be so sure?  
\- I don't know... I just am.  
\- I ruined us, Steve. I'm the man who killed the avengers.  
-You didn't do shit - he said, all seriousness in his voice, but Tony who was an actual five year old had to break the mood -Language!  
Steve laughed, shaking his head -You're really never going to let it die, right?  
Tony giggled too, and they didn't say anything else until their laughter faded.  
-That's why you and Bruce created Ultron, wasn't it?  
Tony smirked apologetically, not able to look him in the eye -Yeah.  
-Then I guess we've been too hard on you. I've been too hard on you. I'm sorry.  
Steve placed a hand over Tony's arm to reassure him, squeezing lightly  
-No, it's fine, you're right. I should have probably listen to Bruce and ask you guys your opinion  
-That wouldn't be very Stark from you  
-Right, what was I thinking?  
Tony smiled, making Steve smile too. His hand was still over his bicep, both too comfortable to move.  
-We should probably sleep already  
-Yeah - Steve was already having trouble keeping his eyes open, so he just closed his eyes  
-Steve?  
-Mhm?  
-Promise you won't die because of me  
-Tony...  
-Just do it  
-Trust me, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon.  
Tony smirked, closing his eyes too and shifting slightly into the bed until he was more comfy. -Yay! - he murmured, already half asleep.  
  
They woke up in each other arms the next morning and none of them made a comment about it.


End file.
